Second Chances
by LuminaLunii97
Summary: Would you change your favorite book for the better? Nova never really thought about it until she was given the chance herself. Now she's friends with Harry Potter and upending everything the Wizarding World was. With her family on her side and a healthy dose of common sense, she'll keep her friends from an unnecessary war and maybe fall in love while doing it.
1. Prologue: A Mother's Love

Words of encouragement rang out through the sterilized room. A nurse holding onto the soon to be mother's hand while she cried and brought her child into the world. A moment of silence…then a cry rang throughout the room.

The young mother, barely nineteen, had tears of happiness and contentment streaming down her face as she was handed a squirming bundle from the nurse. Her hair was matted with sweat and she was still in pain, but all she could think of was the small child in her hands.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," the doctor told her. She nodded, distracted as she stared at her daughter.

The nurse smiled at the young mother.

"Do you have a name picked out?" she asked.

The young mother's eyes turned sad; her smile melancholic. Ellie kissed her daughter's forehead, who was quickly falling asleep. Her mind wandered, thoughts of the past and a future that couldn't be. Though part of her heart broke, she would never regret her decisions. She gave the nurse a shaky smile.

"Nova. Nova Alya Black."

…

Ellie questioned, once again, why she stayed in Britain. The war had not gotten better, no matter what the other side tried. At this point, she just wanted to keep her child safe, but she couldn't take her from her father's homeland. She wanted Nova to stay and go to school here like she and Nova's father planned.

She watched her daughter, now nearly a year old, as she crawled across the living room, chasing after a ball that kept moving away from her. Nova giggled lightly before stopping in front of a mirror, pausing and looking at herself, her eyes startlingly observant.

Nova was a mostly quiet child, Ellie noticed. She spent most of her time watching the world around her. She was rather advanced for a one year old, though Ellie wasn't very concerned about that. She was concerned, though, about the fact Nova's hair and eyes were beginning to change.

Where her hair was just starting to touch her neck, it now grew out past her shoulders, looking incredibly like Ellie's own. Her eyes were mixing between a bright blue and startling silver. Ellie stiffened even as Nova turned back, seeming to look for a reaction. She put on her best smile and picked her daughter up.

"Very pretty," she praised, causing Nova to seem to beam in pleasure. Ellie sighed, objects beginning to float around and arrange themselves together.

She's been meaning to move them again anyways.

…

A week before Halloween and Ellie couldn't help but feel a sense of doom. She couldn't pinpoint why exactly she felt like this, but it made her begin to plan another move. She kept most of Nova's things upstairs locked in her room, making sure there was no evidence she had a child with her. After Nova's powers began acting up, she had searched through most of her old spell books to find a charm to hide the effects. Even with that, she didn't let on to most of her neighbors that she even had a daughter.

She was just packing her photos when she heard a knock on her door. She crept up to the door, looking out the keyhole before relaxing slightly. She opened to the door to let her neighbor, a kind old lady named Gretchen, who watched Nova the few times Ellie couldn't bring her out.

She was short, with feisty personality for someone nearly eighty years old. She always kept her graying hair up in tight bun which contrasted the kindness in her dark brown eyes. Ellie was comfortable around her, surprising considering how paranoid she'd become since she moved.

Ellie smiled as she came inside, carrying a small plate of cookies with her.

"Hello dear," Gretchen ("none of this Ms. Long nonsense, sweetie. Makes me feel much too old.") said as she set her tray down.

"Hi Gretchen," Ellie smiled, still tensed as she closed the door, only marginally relaxing when the wards reactivated.

"Where's your sweet little girl at?" Gretchen asked, looking about the sparse living room before looking back at Ellie, eyebrow raised.

"She's napping," Ellie answered blithely, ignoring the pointed look.

"Going somewhere, dearie?" her neighbor asked, and Ellie grimaced apologetically.

"Yes, I don't like staying in one place too long," Ellie said, trying to sound flighty rather than terrified. By the knowing look in the old lady's eyes, she had a feeling it didn't work all that well.

Gretchen look around the living room a bit before glancing back at Ellie.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the odd gas explosions and missing people would it? Or all those weird men in masks attacking people?" Gretchen asked nonchalantly, ignoring Ellie's choked gasp of reply. Her hands shook as she stared at the lady in front of her, fear and hope warring in her eyes.

"You know about what's happening?" Ellie asked, nearly pleading. Gretchen smiled sadly.

"Not in the way you seem to, dear, but I'm old. I've lived in this area a long time and you see strange things when you've lived as long as I have. Strange people in robes popping in and out of existence in alleys, mutterings of potions and something called a muggle. Why, I saw a fight a few years ago between two men with sticks that had lights bursting out the ends," Gretchen mused to herself, pouring herself a cup of tea from the table.

"Wands," Ellie whispered, letting hers fall into her grasp from her sleeve.

Gretchen made no reaction to the word, though she eyed the stick curiously.

"Well, at my age, you tend to notice odd things, like a baby making their bottle float to them from across the room and eyes that seem to shift in color whenever you look a second time," she said amusedly, looking pointedly upstairs.

Ellie sighed, sitting down next to Gretchen, heating up her now cold tea.

"Technically you're not supposed to know any of this," Ellie mused while taking a sip, "but as our Ministry is barely holding itself together, I suppose it doesn't matter at the moment. The way this war is going, you may need to know all you can to stay safe."

"It seems to be weighing you down," Gretchen observed, "is Nova's father like you?" Ellie smiled wistfully.

"He was, yes," she sighed out, fingering the locket around her neck. Gretchen watched her, eyes understanding.

"Would you like to talk about it? I believe tea and confessions are good for the soul," Gretchen smiled kindly as Ellie let out a light laugh.

Pausing only slightly in indecision, Ellie began to explain her society hidden away from most of the world. She spoke of owls with letters, flying brooms and a castle hidden away in Scotland. She spoke of turning hedgehogs turning into pin cushions and people that can turn into animals. She told stories of unicorns and thestrals, of purebloods and muggleborns. She whispered of a Dark Lord that thrived on death and chaos. Of his followers that were barely more human than he was.

She spoke of the only man she ever loved and his dark past. She cried, tears streaming down as she spoke of his death only a few weeks after learning he would be a father. She told her of his attempt to save them that ended with him not coming back.

By the time she finished talking about going into hiding as best as she could alone, the tea was cold, and it was getting late. Ellie found herself leaning on Gretchen's shoulder, mentally exhausted. Her wards on Nova's room told her she was playing in her crib.

"You have quite the story to tell my dear," Gretchen said, smoothing Ellie's hair down like her mother used to.

Ellie smiled slightly before sighing and sitting up.

"I don't know when the war will end, but it doesn't seem to be getting better. I just don't know…" Ellie didn't finish her sentence as the building shook violently.

She barely managed to produce a shield in time for the windows to break as a blast swept down the street. She ran to the window, glancing down the street and saw black figures blasting doors down, walking into homes followed by heart shattering screams of terror. She turned towards Gretchen, who was looking towards the door warily.

"You need to go," Ellie said frantically, "take Nova with you, please." She begged. Gretchen watched her for a moment.

"What about you?" the old lady asked even as she turned towards the stairs. Ellie felt her throat dry up, trying to take in air.

"Someone has to delay them long enough for help to come," neither commented on her lack of confidence to stop them.

Gretchen made her way up the stairs but stopped when Ellie called out frantically. Ellie grasped her locket, pulling it off her neck and giving it to Gretchen. Her hand shook as she let go, but her words were firm.

"Give this to my daughter. She should know her parents and how much they loved her. It was meant for her," Ellie said, glancing down at the locket, tears streaming down her face.

Gretchen nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Ellie looked at the few photos left on the mantle of Nova and her. Choking on a sob she whirled around towards the door as the wards fell and she ran outside. Nobody would be able to tell a witch lived there.

Shouts rang through the house though Gretchen didn't understand any of the words. She opened the door to find Nova staring out the now shattered window. Luckily, none of the glass seemed to have hit the crib. She put it down to whatever powers Ellie had.

She could hear the young girl's voice out of the street as she went and picked up the small child. Nova looked at her, her eyes solemn as though she could tell something bad was happening. Gretchen smoothed her hair, holding the child close.

"Mommy?" Nova asked curiously, looking at Gretchen expectantly.

"I'm sorry, sweet one, but no. No mommy," Gretchen whispered, tears glistening in her old eyes. Nova sniffed sadly, her lips trembling.

Gretchen could only stare out the window, watching all kinds of colors flashing through the street. A light fell, walls shook. A flash of red and a terrible, horrible scream of pain. A scream of a familiar voice. Gretchen tried to cover Nova's ears from the sound. The scream lasted far shorter than it seemed, though no less haunting.

Pops sounded throughout the street and shouts began anew.

…

The Order responded to yet another small raid, Sirius Black and James Potter on their last detail before Potter went under the Fidelius and Sirius went into hiding.

The apparated onto a street with half the houses torn down. Only half, which was surprising, but they were focused on the screaming woman very obviously under the cruciatus in the street.

Neither paused in their attempts to fight the Death Eaters standing across from the woman. The screams cut off a few seconds after the spell ended and an order member pulled her away from the center of the fight.

Ellie pushed the woman's hands away weakly, pushing herself up and brandishing her wand. The lady looked surprised but didn't stop her from joining the fight.

She didn't speak to the others, though some shot her dubious looks while battling. She didn't say a word until more pops rang out and a mad, high laugh, came from one of the new Death Eaters.

"If it isn't my blood traitor cousin!" Bellatrix Lestrange crowed, waving her wand wildly at Sirius.

Ellie turned towards the man; her eyes widened.

"Sirius Black," she muttered, causing Sirius, who was rather close to her, to glance at her in confusion.

That glance was all it took for Bellatrix to take advantage. Ellie watched as green lit her wand as she focused on Sirius.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

"No!"

"Sirius!"

Before anyone else could react, Sirius was tackled just before the light hit him. He grunted as he hit the ground, grasping the woman's shoulders, about to question her before stopping in horrified shock.

The light had hit after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Real Fiction

Nova was an odd child. She understood that, even at the age of four, almost five. She learned to speak and read much faster than a child should and seemed to already know what some items were without being told.

She knew what a telephone was. She understood how a television worked. She could balance and ride a bike without practicing.

She had memories from another life.

Not many, they were more like snippets and a vague feeling of déjà vu with things she's seen before. She understood topics that a four-year-old shouldn't.

Like the fact that she could use magic. Of course, Miss Gretchen didn't often call it that. She herself could only guess to say that's what it was called. She had told Nova most of what she knew from Nova's mother.

Nova liked stories about her mom the most, even though there weren't many. She only had vague memories of a kind smile and sweet voice that sung her to sleep. She liked knowing her hair was the same sunshine color, but curlier like her father's hair. Her eyes were a mixture of her mother's blue and a glowing silver that looked similar to her father's.

She didn't have much to compare it to, only the picture inside her locket. It was a beautiful necklace of braided silver. The locket itself was a bit larger than most, covering most of her palm. There was a raven carved in the front with three diamonds aligned on the top like stars. On the back were the words _Tojours Pur_.

She knew it meant "always pure," but she couldn't help but feel like she'd heard it somewhere before. To be fair, she felt like that a lot in her neighborhood. It wasn't the houses or people but the names. She lived in Surrey, that she knew. Her house was on Magnolia Crescent, near Wisteria Walk and Privet Drive.

She often found herself looking over at Privet Drive in consternation, something buzzing in her mind. She would get frustrated quickly and no matter how mature she was, she was still only four, so she tried not to think about it too often.

She enjoyed spending time at the park when Miss Gretchen allowed her to go. She would sometimes follow and watch Nova from a bench, but today Nova went on her own. She liked climbing the trees and relaxing away from prying eyes. Though Miss Gretchen told her not to in public, she tried practicing with her magic when nobody was around.

She made leaves float around her and conjured tiny colored lights at night with her curtains closed. She thought it was wonderful.

Currently, she was lazing on one of the lower branches of a tree. They didn't usually hold much weight, but she was small, so it wasn't an issue for her. She let her arms dangle and watched as squirrels ran around the base of the tree before hearing shouting.

She looked at the entrance of the park as five children came running through, one further ahead of the others. Nova frowned, quickly realizing something wasn't right.

"Get back here, freak!" One of the other children yelled. The smallest child sped up, his dark hair flying around in the wind.

He looked back towards his cousin and his friends, dread rolling through his stomach. He really didn't want to get caught, but it wasn't like he could go home. Home wasn't safe, either. He turned back looking at the upcoming trees in contemplation. He could try to climb one, but he didn't think he could reach.

Just when he thought he was done for, he heard a wonderful, beautifully kind voice call to him.

"Grab my hand!"

Harry looked up into the branches of one of the trees nearest him and saw a small figure laying across the lowest branch. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair flowing over the figure's shoulder and a hand as small as his reaching down.

He didn't think much more and sped over. He held onto the offered hand and climbed quickly up into the tree. Bright blue and silver eyes met his own and he blushed like most boys his age do when meeting a girl for the first time.

Nova took no notice of his blush or really much about him other than his messy hair and bright emerald eyes. Another sense of familiarity that she tamped down. She looked back as the other boys slowed down near their tree, the largest boy in front. How he could run at all was a rather baffling question to her but paid it no mind.

"Climb up," she told the boy, who listened quickly, moving up to larger, sturdier branches as the one they were on began creaking.

"Get down here, freak, so we can practice for school!" The larger boy yelled out, ignoring the other figure in the tree, though the others were poking each other and looking at Nova.

Nova rolled her eyes, as she leaned down against the branch, dropping off and landing on her feet. It was pretty easy after doing it for most of the summer.

"That's not a nice word," she told him succinctly.

Dudley Dursley was a very large boy at the age of five. He enjoyed spending time with his friends and yelling at other kids. He liked getting whatever he wanted and being able to bully his cousin. Something he was not comfortable with was girls.

Especially pretty blonde ones that had sparkly eyes and could jump out of trees like most boys. His face turned red like his friend's and he only stared for a moment. Nova only raised an eyebrow, a very adult gesture for one so young.

"You shouldn't say that to people," she continued. Dudley's face got redder, but in anger.

"I can say what I want!" he yelled, moving towards Nova though his friends didn't follow.

Nova's eyes went wide, her hands held behind her back as she rocked on her feet lightly, the picture of innocence.

"But it's not nice. People won't like you if you aren't nice," Nova said, her expression becoming sad as she looked at him.

Dudley blinked, taking a step back from the girl unsurely. His friends looked at each other then over at the girl. All three blushed and looked down as Dudley could only open his mouth slightly, his five-year-old brain unable to counteract strategic cuteness.

"If you don't leave, I'll call a grown up and tell them you weren't being very nice," she threatened, not really wanting to argue with them. She just wanted to relax in her tree.

The boys looked at each other before deciding to make a fast retreat from the park. She watched in satisfaction before turning back to the tree.

"You can come down now," she called out.

Harry hesitated a moment before climbing down, glancing around. His cousin really did leave the park, leaving him alone with the girl. He blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," he murmured. Nova smiled slightly.

"I don't like mean people," she answered simply. Harry nodded and turned towards the entrance of the park.

"Where are you going?" Nova asked expectantly. Harry blinked and looked at her, confused.

"I'm going home," he said.

"You don't want to play?" she questioned making him look at her in surprise.

"You want to play with me?" he asked, shocked. Nova nodded happily.

"Of course! I want to be friends, don't you want to be friends?" she questioned, a little unsure now. Harry grinned happily at her. His first friend.

"Yes! I want to be friends," he said, a little dreamy at the idea. Nova giggled, making him blush as she held out her hand.

"My name's Nova. Nova Black."

As he took her hand, Nova noticed the wind pick up his bangs, showing his forehead to her. Just like the scar on Harry's forehead, it was like lightning flashed through her mind and memories flooded her brain.

A book series. A cupboard. A magical school with four houses. An evil madman and a manipulative headmaster. A boy with a prophecy hanging over his life like a guillotine waiting to fall. Battles, death, loss, love, family, friends. All of it filled her mind as her eyes widened. She barely heard him say his name before she fell to the ground, her vision blacking out.

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

…

Nova woke up in the hospital with Miss Gretchen watching her concerned. The doctors made excuses, suggesting it was probably dehydration or something of the like and recommended she rest for a bit at home. Nova didn't particularly mind as she was having small panic attacks nearly every hour as she worked through her new memories and realizations.

Harry Potter. She lived near a Harry Potter who lived in Surrey in world where magic existed. A very exact replica of the Harry Potter who was her favorite _fictional_ character.

She could do something like magic and her name was Nova Alya Black. She felt an insane urge to giggle.

So, she was probably a witch. A witch whose father was a Black, most likely Sirius or Regulus. They were both described so similarly, she wasn't sure who was in her locket though she had a guess. She lived in Harry's town and was about his age.

 _I can do magic,_ she thought to herself, an indescribable kind of wonder filling her.

Yes, she had guessed it before with Miss Gretchen's stories, but this was different. This was magic she had dreamed of since reading the series when she was a child…the first time. _Harry Potter_ was her escape. A series to immerse herself in when she wanted to forget her own life for a time.

Nova Black never existed, though, so why was she here? Why would she remember her other life at all?

…

The day before she was meant to start school, she gave up on the existential crisis and decided to roll with it. A small part of her was beginning to think of the possibilities with her knowledge of the story. If it was the same story, then she could probably save Harry and others a lot of grief.

She could, possibly, stop the second war altogether. She wasn't completely confident as she was still, more or less, a now five-year-old with extra memories. While she felt more grown up, she was still Nova, not the girl she remembered being once.

As she managed to calm herself down, a new excitement was welling up inside her. She could become friends with people she'd only read of before. She would go to _Hogwarts._

 _She was a witch._

…

Nova woke up the next morning with an odd thrill running through her veins. As she got dressed in a nice black skirt and white blouse, she couldn't help pausing in thought, remembering her first and last interaction with Harry.

 _He's going to think I'm weird,_ she mourned in her head. She already felt the embarrassment staining her face. She didn't know how to face him after _fainting_ in front of him. That had to be a bit terrifying to him. He obviously had to have gotten help if she ended up in the hospital.

Miss Gretchen never said anything about him so she could only assume she didn't know it was him who helped. Nova hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble because of her. She knew the Dursleys always spoke badly about him to the neighbors. She wouldn't be surprised if he was blamed for her passing out.

She set off to walk towards the school, mulling over her options of how to approach him again. She was so lost in her thoughts as she looked around the neighborhood, she almost missed him.

Twenty feet behind her, a small boy with messy black hair was walking with a battered backpack, staring at the ground as he moved. Nova turned back, unsurely stepping towards him. She was still embarrassed of how she reacted and didn't want him to think she was strange.

She watched him move gradually closer before sighing, starting to turn back around. Just as she did, Harry looked up, noticing the blonde hair that shined in the sunlight. He bit his lip, wanting to call out, but he didn't know if Nova wanted to still be friends.

He looked back down, scuffing his shoes before looking up determinedly and speeding up.

"Nova!" Harry called out.

Nova turned in surprise, but smiled brightly.

"Hi Harry!" She said back happily and stopped to wait for him.

He caught up and they both started walking again. They didn't say much for a few minutes.

"Are you feeling okay? You know…from before?" Harry asked. Nova blushed, realizing she probably had the worst reaction to meeting Harry that anyone else would have. Not that she could have helped it, but still.

"I'm okay," she answered, smiling reassuringly. He smiled hesitantly back before looking back down, his glasses slipping down his nose. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as quickly. Nova watched in curiosity, but didn't say anything, content to have someone to walk with.

"Did you mean it before? About being friends?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Of course, I did!" Nova exclaimed. Harry looked up, smiling in relief.

They didn't talk much, but when Harry hesitantly grabbed Nova's hand, she felt like life was going to be very interesting indeed.

…

The next summer found Nova and Harry spending most of their time together in the park near both their houses. Nova often carrying an ice pack while Harry carried a bruise or two from his cousin. Apparently, her becoming friends with Harry made Dudley just that much more upset.

He didn't like that Harry had a friend, especially one he couldn't scare away or make into his friend. If they weren't at the park or with Miss Gretchen, they would be sneaking into the public library and reading books whenever they could. The librarian would always watch them suspiciously but had begun realizing they really were just there to read and escape the occasional bully. Miss Gretchen even got them both library cards, making Harry blush at the kindness.

After that, she was much nicer and even helped them find books they may like. Nova tended to drift to higher level books as her mind seemed to mature faster with her older memories. It certainly caused Harry to want to try and get better at reading. Suffice to say his reading and writing were much more advanced than most in their grade.

This endeared him to his teachers who wouldn't automatically blame him no matter how much Dudley tried to make them. Nova felt pretty smug that she already helped cause such a change.

Nova laid down in the grass enjoying the warmth and sunshine. She glanced at Harry as he came and sat down next to her. He was taking longer and longer each day to escape the house as his chores got more numerous.

"They gave me a clothes hanger," he muttered sadly.

Nova frowned, sitting up and hugging him close. She really hated people like the Dursleys. It was just cruel to take out their anger on Harry. There was no reason for it. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it.

"It's not much, but I thought you'd like it," she murmured, her cheeks going pink.

She really did love drawing. It was one of the few things she was good at in her past life and she managed to become pretty good for a kid after practicing most days.

It was a pencil sketch of her and Harry sitting on their tree. It became a good place for them both to hide since Dudley and his friends didn't want to try climbing up. It was a bit sloppy, but they were recognizable, and it was worth it to see Harry's smile.

"This is perfect," he whispered, pulling Nova into a much happier hug, "thank you."

"Of course," Nova said, swallowing thickly, "Happy birthday."

She never had a friend close enough to give a present before. It was a novel experience for them both and she couldn't help the small tear that fell out of her eye as she hugged him back.

And if her smile was watery the next week when Harry gave her the small toy soldier that he'd taken from Dudley's room a year ago for her birthday, nobody had to know.


	3. Chapter 2: The Years BeforeA New Friend

_The Years Before and a New Friend_

The summer they turned seven was the year Harry began sneaking into Nova's room at night via her window. His chore list and punishments were getting harsher, coming from Vernon instead of Dudley now. It didn't happen too often during the school year and rarely showed up, but Nova knew.

She had begun keeping food in her room to give him, hoping it would help a bit. Gretchen noticed, of course, but as she could never get the police to look into the Dursleys, she didn't mind Harry coming to stay. She found it amusing how the two seemed to think they were being clever, though.

It was during that same summer that Nova decided they needed a bigger adventure than the park. She managed to convince Harry to sneak out one Saturday and they snuck onto a bus heading towards London. She didn't want Miss Gretchen to have to take them as she was getting on in age and Nova wanted her to relax when she was too tired.

Surrey was right next to London, so it wasn't that far, but it was a risky plan. While London was beautiful and somewhere Nova desperately wanted to go, they were only seven. So much could go wrong, especially with Wizarding Britain basically centered around the city.

They made it off near Big Ben, both staring in awe at the city. They held hands tightly, making sure they wouldn't lose each other. Walking towards St. James park, they marveled at just how large it was. There were families having picnics and waiting for the guard to come around.

Nova and Harry raced to the other side, laughing the whole way. They saw a sign pointing towards the London Library and neither could resist the temptation to check it out.

As they walked down the street looking for a place to cross, Nova noticed another sign pointing towards Charing Cross which was only a few streets away. Her breath hitched as she thought about the fact that the Leaky Cauldron was so close.

Neither would go there until they were eleven, but she felt drawn to the idea of going early. It was too dangerous, though. She knew that. She didn't agree with Harry being left with his muggle relatives, but she knew he couldn't go in there with just her.

They made their way to the library, nobody seeming to notice the two unaccompanied children. Once they were both inside, they gaped at just how many books there were. They grinned to each other, Harry pulling Nova around, looking at all the sections.

They didn't stay much longer, both growing hungry. Nova had a bit of allowance money and used it to buy some fish and chips from a street vendor.

They walked towards the river while sharing the food, both pointing out something they liked along the way.

When it got too late, they snuck back on a different bus and made their way back home. Harry didn't even bother going home, running past Miss Gretchen up to Nova's room. They both fell asleep exhausted but felt the day was absolutely worth it.

…

The Dursleys couldn't seem to decide whether they were upset or happy that Harry disappeared for whole days. On one hand, he wasn't doing his chores which left them up to Petunia, but it also meant they could pretend he didn't exist.

The boy was still showing signs of his nasty family trait, but she was sure they could stamp it out eventually. Admittedly, it'd probably be easier if he didn't have such a devoted friend.

Petunia had met his one and only friend, Nova Black. Her name reminded her unpleasantly of one of Lily's friends. She scared Mrs. Dursley sometimes. While the girl never seemed to say anything about how she treated her nephew or his living situation which she was sure the girl knew about, she obviously disapproved of it.

The soon to be eight-year-old only gave a basic knock now when coming to their house to get Harry. Often staring at the cupboard in disgust. Petunia wanted to move the boy upstairs in case anybody came over, but Vernon was sure nobody would believe the girl.

Still, when she looked into the girl's strange eyes glowing in anger, she couldn't help but think of magic and feel as if it had judged her guilty. That was ridiculous of course. Magic couldn't judge her, could it?

…

Nova and Harry spent his birthday in London again. One of the few trips they could make up there. She was determined to give him some kind of celebration every year no matter how small.

At least this time they could pay for their tickets. Nova had begun doing chores around the neighborhood and had saved up enough for a nice day out.

They went on the London Eye for the first time and both were mesmerized by the scene.

"Amazing," Harry whispered in awe. Nova nodded in agreement.

Harry stayed quiet for quite a while, staring out towards the sky until they were off the ride and heading back to the park. Nova got some apples and grapes on their way and they took their time climbing one of the trees near the middle of the park.

They had to be careful not to be caught but it wasn't usually an issue. They leaned against the trunk on branches that were next to each other, watching others play in the park.

"Something happened last night," Harry stated randomly, looking unsure but determined.

Nova looked over in question, wondering why he was so serious.

"My aunt tried cutting my hair off…most of it anyways," he began but Nova figured out quickly what he was about to talk about.

 _Accidental magic, of course! I can't believe I forgot about it._

Maybe it was due to her mental maturity or due to the fact most of her accidental magic manifested in her hair or eyes changing color which she quickly tried to control, but she largely forgot about the magical aspect of her new life. It seemed strange to realize, but it really wasn't relevant until they were older, and it wasn't like she could tell Harry what she knew.

There was no way he'd believe her. Not about the magical world and definitely not about how she knew. If he did believe her, he may think she was only his friend because of the stories which definitely wasn't true.

Nova recognized that she probably knew a lot about many people that she had no business knowing, but it wasn't the same as meeting them. How could a book explain how Harry liked the feel of grass under his feet, usually running barefoot when he could? How could it show properly just how happy he got climbing the trees to their highest point and staring up at the sky nearly in a trance. How could it explain how he seemed to radiate light and happiness when he wasn't around his relatives?

A book could never show who Harry fully is, no matter the details it wrote. As Harry went on to explain his hair growing back over night, Nova made a decision. She couldn't tell him everything, not yet. He wouldn't understand and likely wouldn't comprehend it all.

She didn't want to put that on him at eight. She didn't really ever want to, but she could talk about magic. Wandless magic was a thing. Maybe they just had to practice it at a young age. It was worth a try.

"I believe you," she said quietly as Harry looked nervously at her.

She picked a small flower from the tree, stealing a trick she remembered a young boy showing a girl with hair like fire. She concentrated on the flower as Harry watched in confusion which quickly turned to shock as the small white flower floated above her hand, spinning slowly. She looked up as the flower fell back down to her hand and watched Harry as he processed.

"What was that?" he asked in awe.

"I think it's…magic," she answered, "and I think you can do it too."

He looked surprised, like he wouldn't have ever thought of it.

"My aunt and uncle don't like that word," he stated uncaringly, "nothing that even seems like magic is allowed in the house, even for Dudley."

"Maybe they don't like it because you have it?" Nova commented blithely.

He seemed to think over that before nodding his head.

"That would make sense. It explains other things that have happened, too," he said, grinning at his own thoughts.

Nova smiled, looking out towards the park once again. Neither spoke for a while as the sunshine glimmered through the leaves of the tree. Harry looked up in thought, plucking out a few leaves.

"Think we could control it?" he asked absentmindedly, staring intently at the leaves in his hand.

"If we practiced, I'm sure it's possible," she said.

After a few more minutes, the leaves began to lift off Harry's hand, moving around in random circles. They danced around Nova's head as Harry grinned in triumph. Nova laughed and clapped as the leaves fell down to the ground.

"Now we know what to do over the school year," Harry exclaimed happily.

Nova could only smile and nod.

…

That school year was much more entertaining and tiring than any of those previous. Both were well enough ahead in reading and social studies and Nova helped Harry with any math he didn't understand.

They mostly spent their time trying to see what kind of magic they could do without getting caught. Nova was a bit concerned about the Statute, but they were only eight and nobody ever came to check on them. That was probably something to do with Dumbledore hiding Harry from the world.

Harry was able to summon pencils or notebooks across the table, though he didn't practice summoning novels or anything bigger unless they were in Nova's room. Nova liked playing around with _lumos_ though she never called it that. She couldn't help sometimes thinking of the names of certain spells, but she couldn't remember most of them.

She liked trying to make the light float and change colors. She was able to make five different lights now with concentration. Magic was very tiring, though, and they both slept heavily on the days they did practice.

Nova also realized that they weren't fooling Miss Gretchen at all. She had made extra food and gave it to Nova before she went to her room. Nova appreciated that she never got mad or asked for an explanation, though she had a feeling Miss Gretchen already knew what was wrong.

She had a look in her eye Nova had seen from social workers in her past life. Of course, she tended to ignore those memories as they were unpleasant, and she preferred the life she had. She was content with where she was now and was happy to be able to stay near Harry. It wasn't all better, though.

Harry still came over with bruises or an empty stomach. On days that were really bad, he'd end up laying down while she hummed a lullaby that her mum had sung to her as a baby. Miss Gretchen often sang it while Nova was growing as she apparently only fell asleep to it when she was younger.

It hurt whenever he came over with empty eyes and an emotionless mask. Nova felt helpless every time he had to walk back to that awful place.

She couldn't even do anything about it. Nobody listened to a child when they said their friend was being abused and the Dursleys were so perfect to their neighbors, it was never taken seriously. Harry had already given up the idea of getting away, not to mention he'd rather spend the rest of his life with the Dursleys than a day where he couldn't see Nova.

He could never lose his first and only friend like that. It was one of the few things they fought about. Harry won out, of course, since Nova was also thinking of how pretty soon, he would be free from them for ten months of the year.

The beginning of that summer, they were strolling through the library in London once again. They had just walked towards the fiction section when Nova was bumped into and was suddenly attacked by a batch of frizzy hair.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I didn't see you there," the girl stepped back.

Her olive toned cheeks darkened in embarrassment as she tugged on a strand of her incredibly curly brown hair. She looked about their age and was carrying a rather large book by her side. Nova smiled at her, shaking her head.

"It's not problem. It was an accident, there's a lot to be distracted by in here," Nova told her lightly. She nodded her head excitedly.

"Oh! Yes, I love this library. It's absolutely wonderful isn't it? My parents hardly let me come, but I do so love it when I get the chance to get a book from here as the library in our town isn't very big but it's not that big of a deal since my parents come into London quite often and bring me some back. Do you come here a lot?" Harry and Nova stared wide eyed as the girl said all of that in one breath.

Nova couldn't help thinking of another in the girl's place. A bookworm that had no friends growing up that Nova used to recognize as a kindred spirit. She even looked like her, but there was no way…

"Oh, how silly of me," she held her hand out, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Nova coughed as Harry shook her hand and introduced himself while looking at Nova in concern. She pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind as she smiled and shook Hermione's hand and introduced herself. She could freak out later and hopefully not pass out a second time.

"You've already picked out a book," Harry commented looking down to her side. Hermione nodded quickly.

"I've been waiting for this to come in. It'll be wonderful to begin reading it," she started happily explaining what the book was about while keeping her voice low, ever aware of being in a library.

Harry looked at Nova and shared a smile as they followed Hermione over to the fiction section so they could pick out books to read for the day. While Hermione was a bit hesitant in the beginning, after they both stuck around to read books with her, her mood lifted up considerably.

About an hour later found the three children in their own little corner, ignoring the books for once and talking quietly together. Hermione told them about her school and how her parents were dentists, while Nova and Harry awkwardly explained where they both lived.

Hermione was surprised but there wasn't any kind of pity from her. She just hugged them both and they moved on to talking about other things. That's where Mr. and Mrs. Granger found them when they were ready to leave.

Hermione excitedly introduced them to her parents who were quite taken with the well-mannered children.

"We must head home, but I assume your parents are nearby, yes?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione tried to talk to her, but Nova smiled politely and answered.

"Oh, no ma'am, I'm sorry but Harry lives with his aunt and uncle and I live with an old friend of my mother's. She's around here somewhere, I'm sure," Nova explained.

Hermione's mum looked apologetic, but Nova tugged on Harry's arm, deciding now was probably a good time to get out.

"I do believe we should go find her, though. I gave Hermione my house number to call when she can, so I'm sure you'll meet them," Harry let out a strained smile at the idea as Hermione narrowed her eyes but said nothing. There was no need to worry anyone with two children running around London.

The Grangers didn't push and soon they parted with promises to call and meet up that summer.

Harry and Nova went home shortly after, climbing in through Nova's window, more for fun than necessity, and splitting the small pile of sweets they bought, content with finding a new friend.

…

Harry and Nova met Hermione at the library a few times, now on purpose, over that summer and once during winter break. The summer they turned nine, Hermione's parents finally made a day to come and meet Miss Gretchen. Nova was relieved and sent a silent thank you to her guardian for not questioning how they met.

Hermione had become comfortable enough in their friendship to confide to Nova about her lack of friends at school and they spent a good amount of time hugging until they were interrupted with Nova's window opening. Harry dropped in, looking up in surprise at Hermione who gasped.

There was a bruise on his forehead, and he had a split lip, but it was pretty tame for a summer day. Nova sighed sadly, getting up and checking him over.

"What happened?" She asked, thinking of how to sneak and ice pack out of the freezer with guests over.

"Early birthday day present," he answered sarcastically, "Petunia decided a frying pan was much better than actually touching me. My lip is from Dudley, though Vernon laughed so I guess that's emotional trauma as well," Harry joked brightly. Nova just glowered and his smile turned sheepish.

"Harry, Nova…" they both looked at Hermione who was staring with wide eyes, tears gathering quickly.

Nova sighed as Harry looked away quickly, uncomfortable. He never thought about telling Hermione about his family, but it didn't seem like that was possible now.

What followed was a very long and awkward conversation with mostly Nova explaining and Harry clarifying points. Hermione was staring silently straight ahead, not saying anything. When the bed started shaking, though, Nova guessed there was an explosion coming. She was right, of course.

"How could they?! They're you're family! What awful! Despicable…I can't even call them people!" Hermione jumped up as Harry and Nova held onto the bed, wide eyed.

"Hermione! Calm down before you give us whiplash," Nova called out.

"What?" Hermione spun around, her hair frizzing around her head, before abruptly going silent as the bed stopped shaking. She stared, wide-eyed, before biting her lip and looking at them in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't mean for that to happen. It just _does_ and I don't know _why_ ," she spoke quickly, her words running together.

Harry jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, getting her to pause.

"'Mione, calm down. It's okay," he glanced at Nova who nodded slightly, "we can do things too," he whispered to her.

She looked at them both, skeptical, which quickly turned into shock as a book began flying about the room. She followed with her eyes until it landed in Harry's hand.

"Oh," she said quietly.

They took turns showing things they had learned to do with Hermione trying as well. She had begun getting it just before her parents knocked on the door, letting Hermione know they were getting ready to leave. She really didn't want to go, especially not now since she was enjoying time with her friends.

Nova glanced over at her and smiled, rubbing her hands together in a classic evil villain pose.

"Watch and learn, peasants, watch and learn," she said imperiously, striding towards the door.

Hermione looked confused, but Harry looked resigned, though he did quickly jump out the window as nobody was supposed to know he was there. Besides, he didn't want to make up something about his injuries.

Nova opened her door, smiling sweetly at Hermione's parents.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, thank you so much for letting Hermione come over," Nova gushed," she's my first friend that's a girl. I've so been looking forward to seeing her this summer," she fiddled with a strand of her hair, seemingly nervous, "I've always wanted to have a sleep over with a friend since Harry can't really stay at night. Would it be terribly inconvenient if you let Hermione stay here? She could borrow some of my clothes and we could work on our summer work together." Nova looked up, her eyes wide and pleading.

Hermione watched, mouth agape, at the blatant manipulation even while her parents were completely charmed. Harry stifled a laugh while he listened in, used to it already.

After a few more words and a quick conversation with Miss Gretchen, Hermione was hugging her parents goodbye with a promise to pick her up tomorrow evening. She just continued to watch them drive away from Nova's window as Harry and Nova sat on her bed.

"Why won't you teach me that," Harry complained.

Nova flipped my hair over her shoulder and stared at him in faux haughtiness.

"Because it'd never work for you. You aren't as cute as me," she proclaimed loudly.

Harry sniffed in anger, faking his own hair flip.

"I am plenty cute I assure you," he promised.

They were interrupted in their needlessly dramatic argument by a stifled giggle. They looked over at Hermione who was covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

"You two are weird," she stated.

"Normal's boring," Nova waved her hand at Hermione, "how can life be fun without some strangeness in it?" she queried.

"I suppose I'll take your word for it since I _am_ normal, thank you very much," she raised her chin higher looking at them, her lips twitching.

"I'd believe that if you weren't fighting back a smile right now," Harry drawled in a rather impressive impression of Draco Malfoy. Which was odd since they haven't even met yet.

She quivered in fear to imagine the new kind of meet and greet that's going to take place eventually. She'd still pay money to see it though.

…

"How have you not read Lord of the Rings yet? It's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed, aghast.

"She claims elves shouldn't be that attractive. That it's not fair to the hobbits who are forced into the story," Harry explained.

Nova looked entirely unrepentant as they all sat underneath her and Harry's tree in the park. It was the day after Hermione and Nova's first official sleep over and they had brought Hermione to the park for some fresh air. Nova looked over as the two debated on their favorite books. She couldn't help the smile that popped up on her face.

Sometimes she would wake up and think everything was a dream, but then she'd see her room or feel Harry's feet laying across her stomach and she'd realize it was true. She was really here. She was really friends with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

 _They were really going to Hogwarts next year._

She felt a shiver run down her back, but from fear or excitement she was unsure. Hermione seemed much less standoffish now, more often than not she'd only sound snobbish if she was pretending with the other two. She seemed more confident in herself than Nova remembered.

Maybe it was the security of having friendship before Hogwarts? It must have been tough to go from friendless in the muggle world to friendless in the wizarding world with much more prejudice.

Harry was happy. At least Nova thought he was. He was certainly more sarcastic and spoke more often than how she remembered. He always had a wicked humor, though.

 _Pig in a wig_ , indeed, she mused to herself.

She laid her head in Harry's lap who didn't even flinch at the random contact. Hermione watched with a raised eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. She twirled a flower in her hand, its petals changing colors.

"Do you think there are more like us?" Hermione asked quietly.

Nova and Harry both looked at her, though she kept staring at the flower. Nova bit her lip, staring at them both.

She really didn't think she could tell them everything yet. They were so young, and the story was so dark.

 _Wasn't that Dumbledore's excuse?_ The thought ran across her mind and shocked her.

She sat up abruptly. She didn't want to be like him. He left a child in the middle of November on a doorstep to be abused for ten years. He then used the child as a weapon for the better part of his teenage years. He raised a child to die for people who only cared about themselves.

He condemned a child to years of hell and losing those he loved just so he could win a war the way _he_ wanted.

Nova didn't want to manipulate her friends, but she couldn't just _tell_ them. Could she?

…

It took Nova an embarrassingly long time that summer to realize how easy it would have been to tell both Harry and Hermione about the Wizarding World without making them suspicious.

Miss Gretchen had told her about it multiple times before she had even met Harry. Nova felt completely daft at forgetting that, though she supposed the shock of her memories drove out a few facts from her mind.

She wondered why Miss Gretchen never mentioned it anymore but figured it may have been because Nova herself seemed to ignore the information. It could have also been her concern that Nova would tell Harry the stories. Of course, he had as much right to know as she did.

Luckily, Hermione would be coming over that night to stay for the weekend and Harry was obviously going to come when he got the chance to sneak away. Nova peeked into the living room to see Miss Gretchen working on the Sunday paper. She looked up when she noticed Nova and smiled.

"Hello dear," she said, "are you excited to see your friends tonight?"

Nova nodded, coming over to sit on the couch, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked down, took a deep breath, and looked back up to Miss Gretchen, who watched her curiously.

"I remember you once told me stories about people with wands," Nova started.

Miss Gretchen smiled in amusement, nodding her head encouragingly.

"You spoke of how there were people out there who could do amazing things, like change one thing into another just by their will. You once said I was one of them," Nova continued.

"Yes, I do believe I did tell you that," Gretchen agreed, watching Nova as she built her courage up.

"Harry and Hermione have powers, too," Nova blurted out, slightly appalled at her lack of tact.

Miss Gretchen's eyebrows shot up but made no other outward reaction. A second later and she was chuckling as Nova stared.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. It's nice to know you'll have friends when you go to that secret school," she commented. Nova nodded.

"I was hoping you could tell them," Nova requested, "about that world and what you used to tell me. I think they'd like to hear about it."

Miss Gretchen smiled, running her fingers through Nova's hair, humming her mother's lullaby in reply.

That night, Harry and Hermione listened with wide eyes as they heard of a world hidden within the one that they lived. Nova smiled wistfully, hoping the next two years passed quickly.

It was a quiet group that laid in Nova's room, Harry taking floor since there wasn't enough room on the bed. None of them were asleep, though nobody acknowledged it until Harry spoke up.

"Hey Nova," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked. He was silent for another moment, before abruptly sitting up and staring at her intently.

"How do you just forget something like that?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione snickered as Nova tried to come up with a defense that didn't sound crazy. The longer she remained silent, the louder the other two's laughter became. She finally gave up and just flung a pillow at Harry's head.

"Oi!" he yelped.

Thus, began an epic pillow battle between the three that lasted until way past their bedtime.

 _Note:_ Just in case anyone was curious, I do have a lullaby I've imagined as Nova's though it was made in 2014. watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU You can also just google "Song of the Sea" if that's easier than the link.

I don't own HP sadly, though Nova is all mine mwah hahahahaha.


End file.
